


Thirst

by princelaurens



Series: Aaron Burr, Sir [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelaurens/pseuds/princelaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr hasnt eaten in a while and Alexander just happens to stop by</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at naming things. Bare with me. This is my first Hamilton fic by the way, Aaron Burr writing requests in the comments would be nice.  
> (Last chapter in prog)

Aaron sat writing at his desk quietly, eyelids drooping and stomach growling, when a soft rap on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Aaron sighed quietly before scooting out from underneath the desk and answering the door. 

He was surprised to say the least when it happened to be Alexander standing at his doorway at this ungodly hour. Alex smiled up at him sheepishly and asked for entrance and Burr invited him inside to avoid standing at the door for a hour. Burr shuffled around tiredly as Alexander sat in a chair and began telling him how much this meant to him and what exactly he'd come over for. He was hardly listening, as he was weak, as he had been incapable to feed for a week or so from taking care of legal matters.  

He offered Alex tea, which he accepted and was finished making it when the other inquired if he was okay.  He turned from the tea towards Alex and nodded. 

"You're unnaturally quiet."

"Truth is, I may have spaced out momentarily." he turned his attention back towards the tea, filled two cups and sat them on the small table separating the two of them. 

"I see..." he murmured to himself and wondered if Burr had heard a single thing he said since he walked in. Aaron watched him intensely and inhaled deeply, he could smell him from that distance. It was tantalizing, his scent; it was sweet and Burr could feel his stomach twist at the thought of seizing him by the neck and... 

He abruptly closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He hadn't taken notice that Alex had begun taking again until he stopped and looked at Burr with concern on his face.

"Are you okay,  sir? " Alexander sat his own tea cup down and stood,  moving closer to him. He could smell him nearing, and he felt his fangs extending. Burr willed his body to stop reacting to instinct, but as Hamilton placed a hand in his shoulder he stood abruptly, sending his own cup to the ground. Alex immediately dropped to the ground to clean up the mess of ceramic and liquid as Burr covered his nose and went to grab a cloth to clean up the mess. He returned and apologized as he dabbed at the liquid slowly. 

"Burr i'm terribly s-" Alex sucked in a breath painfully as he retracted his hand quickly.  He'd cut himself on a rather large shard and a streak of blood dripped onto the wooden floor. Aaron glanced up and his hand reached up and ghosted over his quivering bottom lip, his eyes unable to peel themselves away from the maroon liquid that was now staining the other man's sleeve. 

Before he had time to think rationally, Burr was pinning Hamilton to his floor and had his bloodied hand and sleeve in a vice grip. A look of fear and uncertainty was on Alex's face and he froze as Burr trailed his cold tongue along the flesh of his hand, revealing pointed teeth.  He yanked his arm away as the hold on it lessened and Burr realized what he'd done. 

He opened his mouth to speak and Hamilton cut in, his voice quiet and panicky as he saw the fangs.

"You.. you are a vampire. "

"Alex-"

"You're going to kill me aren't you? I should've stayed home. Please I-"

"I'm not going to hurt you Alexander." He shifted his weight and felt a pang of hunger in his abdomen and groaned. Then he placed his hand on Alexander's chest for support. Hamilton swallowed his fear, his mouth feeling dry, before he spoke. 

"Are you alright, sir?" Burr chuckled to himself and got off of him, lifting himself to the chair. 

"You should go. It's in our best interest." Alex sat up shakily and looked at his hand, feeling a dull throbbing and unsure if he'd interpreted the previous events correctly. Aaron licked his lips and looked to Alexander quietly "Please. I haven't eaten. You don't want to be my next meal."

He sat there dumbfounded before getting up. "I can help you. .." he smacked himself mentally, he should be running and telling people but the fact that he wasn't dead yet was enough to assure him he was safe.  "I can get you a-" 

"I can do that myself, besides, animal blood won't be enough to nourish me." His jaw tightened as he stood, watching Burr grimace. 

"Kill me."

"No. "

"Do it, you know I'm going to leave here and tell everyone. I'm a loudmouth bother remember?"

He cut him off with a bitter laugh and gestured for him to leave. "Im not playing games Alexander. You know this is dangerous. Be smart, you rose this far just to-"

"I said do it. I'm not stupid, I've told you this before. If you don't want to kill me, then fine, I owe you my life, but i wont leave until you are fed. I know you can feed without killing. So do it."

He clenched his jaw before he stood slowly in front of Alex, and looked down slightly to meet his eyes. He cupped Alex's cheek and his hand slid to his nape, then without warning a fist was pulling his head to the side, baring his neck. Hamilton trembled slightly, figuring he'd made a mistake. 

Burr leaned in and inhaled deeply before attaching to his neck slowly. A quiet moan left the others mouth and was replaced by a strangled 'ah' as Burr sunk his teeth in. He fought the urge to push away as his neck was sucked on and he felt the area throbbing with pain. Suddenly he felt faint and found himself sinking into Burr's touch; his head lolled forward as black spots dotted his vision

\--  
\--


	2. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton wakes up feeling drained (and gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, i just needed to close it
> 
> Leave reqs for Burr if you will.

He felt a dull pain spread in his neck area as he moved in his sleep. A hand idly moved to the area and he felt a bandage. Alex weakly opened his eyes and realized he was in Burr's bedroom. He slid out of the bed to his feet, attempting to stand when Burr walked in with last night's clothes draped across his arm.

"You're awake." Alex nodded and sat back on the bed, blushing slightly as he recalled what happened the night before. Burr laid his clothes down beside him and reached out to touch his neck, prodding at the tender flesh through the bandage, causing Alexander to wince.

"I'm not going to tell a single soul.." Silence spread between them and Alex took it as an opportunity to get dressed. Burr stood with his hands folded behind his back as Alexander finished getting dressed and headed for the door. As Burr saw him out he stopped him.

"Goodbye, and- oh Alexander. Thank you for dinner." Hamilton turned back and opened his mouth to return the goodbye but his mind failed to come up with any kind of response as his cheeks became flushed. He nodded simply nodded before turning away and leaving.


End file.
